1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing energy to biological tissue and, more particularly, to a microwave ablation surgical system and probe having a deployable ground plane, and methods of use therefor.
2. Background of Related Art
Energy-based tissue treatment is well known in the art. Various types of energy (e.g., electrical, ultrasonic, microwave, cryogenic, thermal, laser, etc.) are applied to tissue to achieve a desired result. Electrosurgery is a technique of using alternating current electrical signals, using a carrier frequency in the approximately 200 kHz-3.3 MHz range, in connection with surgical instruments, to cut or coagulate biologic tissue endogenically. This electrosurgical signal can be a sinusoidal waveform operating in a continuous mode at a 100% duty cycle, or pulse modulated at a duty cycle of less than 100%. Typically, electrosurgical signals are operated at 100% duty cycle for maximal cutting effect, and are pulse modulated at duty cycles ranging from 50% to 25% for less aggressive cutting, also referred to as blending, or, at a substantially lower duty cycle of approximately 6%, for coagulating. The electrosurgical carrier signal can also be varied in intensity. The electrosurgical signal is applied to the patient via electrodes in either monopolar mode, or bipolar mode. In monopolar mode, the active electrode is the surgical instrument at the surgical site, and the return electrode is elsewhere on the patient, such that the electrosurgical signal passes through the patient's body from the surgical site to the return electrode. In bipolar mode, both the active and return electrodes are at the surgical site, effectuated by, for example, both jaw members of a pair of forceps, such that the electrosurgical signal passes through only the tissue that is held between the jaw members of the instrument.
In tissue ablation electrosurgery, electrosurgical energy (e.g., microwave, radiofrequency) may be delivered to targeted tissue by an antenna or probe. There are several types of microwave antenna assemblies in use, e.g., monopole, dipole and helical, which may be used in tissue ablation applications. In monopole and dipole antenna assemblies, microwave energy generally radiates perpendicularly away from the axis of the conductor. Monopole antenna assemblies typically include a single, elongated conductor. A typical dipole antenna assembly includes two elongated conductors, which are linearly aligned and positioned end-to-end relative to one another with an electrical insulator placed therebetween. Helical antenna assemblies include a helically-shaped conductor connected to a ground plane. Helical antenna assemblies can operate in a number of modes including normal mode (broadside), in which the field radiated by the helix is maximum in a perpendicular plane to the helix axis, and axial mode (end fire), in which maximum radiation is along the helix axis. The tuning of a helical antenna assembly may be determined, at least in part, by the physical characteristics of the helical antenna element, e.g., the helix diameter, the pitch or distance between coils of the helix, and the position of the helix in relation to the probe assembly to which it is mounted.
The typical microwave antenna has a long, thin inner conductor that extends along the longitudinal axis of the probe and is surrounded by a dielectric material and is further surrounded by an outer conductor around the dielectric material such that the outer conductor also extends along the axis of the probe. In another variation of the probe that provides for effective outward radiation of energy or heating, a portion or portions of the outer conductor can be selectively removed. This type of construction is typically referred to as a “leaky waveguide” or “leaky coaxial” antenna. Another variation on the microwave probe involves having the tip formed in a uniform spiral pattern, such as a helix, to provide the necessary configuration for effective radiation. This variation can be used to direct energy in a particular direction, e.g., perpendicular to the axis, in a forward direction (i.e., towards the distal end of the antenna), or combinations thereof.
Invasive procedures and devices have been developed in which a microwave antenna probe may be either inserted directly into a point of treatment via a normal body orifice or percutaneously inserted. Such invasive procedures and devices potentially provide better temperature control of the tissue being treated. Because of the small difference between the temperature required for denaturing malignant cells and the temperature injurious to healthy cells, a known heating pattern and predictable temperature control is important so that heating is confined to the tissue to be treated. For instance, hyperthermia treatment at the threshold temperature of about 41.5° C. generally has little effect on most malignant growth of cells. However, at slightly elevated temperatures above the approximate range of 43° C. to 45° C., thermal damage to most types of normal cells is routinely observed. Accordingly, great care must be taken not to exceed these temperatures in healthy tissue.
In the case of tissue ablation, a high radio frequency electrical current in the range of about 300 MHz to about 10 GHz is applied to a targeted tissue site to create an ablation volume, which may have a particular size and shape. Ablation volume is correlated to antenna design, antenna performance, antenna impedance and tissue impedance. The particular type of tissue ablation procedure may dictate a particular ablation volume in order to achieve a desired surgical outcome. By way of example, and without limitation, a spinal ablation procedure may call for a longer, narrower ablation volume, whereas in a prostate or liver ablation procedure, a more spherical ablation volume may be required.
In some instances, targeted lesions may be located on or near the surface of the target organ, e.g., the “dome” or top of a liver. Conventional ablation probes may radiate ablation energy into the surrounding tissue, for example, the abdominal wall. In such instances, surface lesions may treated with an invasive ablation needle having a radial ground plane that is adapted to shield adjacent tissues from undesirable exposure to ablation energy. However, such ground planes may have a diameter that is substantially greater than that of the probe shaft, which may preclude the use of laparoscopic treatment, or, require a large puncture to be created in the skin and/or adjacent anatomical structures during such non-invasive procedures. Additionally, insertion of a needle probe into dense or fibrous tissue may be difficult and place stress on the probe, which may lead to probe failure and operative complications.